edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Rolf's Diggersby
Rolf's Diggersby is the second Pokemon currently owned by Rolf. Personality He is rather revealed to be impatient and easily provoked into the offense. He speaks much like a British accent and expresses his ill temper. He is usually able to keep his cool and simply apply more of himself in training, taking it very seriously. Though very tempered on top of his accent, he packs a fast punch and strikes down a lot of opponents who dare to annoy him even more. Overview He was first introduced as a Bunnelby in "Trailing n' Tracking", battling against Rolf's Froakie on Route 2. When Bunnelby used Tackle, Froakie dodged and dealt damage with Bubble. Bunnelby then gained Speed with Agility, but Rolf's eyes kept locked on Bunnelby, and when Bunnelby used Tackle, Froakie dealt damage with Pound, leaving Bunnelby weak enough for Rolf to capture. After his capture, Bunnelby was called out to eat and be healed by a Potion. When he smelled Rolf's stew, he said he couldn't believe his Trainer was like that. In "Growth in Numbers", Bunnelby was the second Pokemon Rolf used to battle against Viola's Vivillon. When Vivillon used Infestation, Bunnelby used Agility and dodged the attack. Bunnelby then used Agility again, moving faster thna before and moving about the Gym in a blur. He struck Vivillon with Tackle, and then followed it up with Quick Attack, giving no room for Vivillon to counter. As Vivillon fell, Bunnelby used Tackle upwards, defeating Vivillon and earning Rolf the Bug Badge. In "Rocky Road", Bunnelby and the other Pokemon were awakened rudely by Sarah in the Camphrier Town Pokemon Center. In "Cliffs & Stones", Bunnelby was in a battle against a Trainer's Staryu. Bunnelby used Double Kick, a move he learned after defeating the previous Pokemon, and dealt damage to Staryu, but soon took a Swift and was low on HP. Bunnelby then evolved into Diggersby, growing stronger. He then used Double Kick, and then followed it up with Tackle, defeating the Trainer's Staryu. In "Reflection & Resolution", it was revealed that Diggersby learned the HM Strength and moved boulders in Connecting Cave to find the TM for Aerial Ace. In "Home on the Ranch", it was revealed that Diggersby was the first Pokemon Rolf used to battle against Korrina, the Shalour City Gym Leader. Due to being at a Type disadvantage, Diggersby was defeated by Korrina's Mienfoo. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Diggersby, along with the other Pokemon, ate on the shores of Route 12, being rather rowdy since they were stuck in place and made morale suffer. He and the others soon cheered when the Urban Rangers decided to build a raft. In "A Bully's Karma", Digersby was called out to battle against a wild Tauros, whose Intimidate Ability lowered Diggersby's Attack. Diggersby started off with Mud Shot, dealing damage and lowering Tauros's Speed. When Tauros used Pursuit, Diggersby countered with Double Kick, and then used yet another Double Kick to inflict even more damage. Diggersby was then struck by Tauros's Payback, which dealt a lot of damage. When Tauros used Pursuit, Diggersby stopped it from advancing with Mud Shot, aimed at the feet, which kept it still long enough for Diggersby to finish with Strength, hitting Tauros from above. In "Morals", Diggersby was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in the Coumarine City Pokemon Center. He watched as Spritzee evolved into Aromatisse. In "Frozen in Combat", it was revealed that Diggersby was used against Clemont in the Lumiose City Gym battle. In "A Hurried Objective", it was mentioned by Rolf that after some training in Route 14, Diggersby learned Bounce. In "Lost", it was revealed that Diggersby was deposited into Rolf's PC. In "Derniere Way", Diggersby was revealed to have been added back into Rolf's party in Snowbelle City. In "Efforts & Heart", Diggersby was revealed to have trained a little and was deposited into Rolf's PC. In "The War is Over", Diggersby was revealed to have been added back to Rolf's party for the Pokemon League. He was later revealed to have been used against Diantha, but lost at some point. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Diggersby and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Strength * Earthquake * Hammer Arm * Dig Trivia * Much like Eddy, Diggersby was the first Normal-Type caught by Rolf. * Diggersby and Dunsparce have a few things in common: They were both the first wild Pokemon caught by their respective Trainer that were Normal-Types, and they were both used to defeat Viola's Vivillon onscreen. Category:Rolf's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Normal Type Category:Ground Type